The Preview
by Irreplacabelle
Summary: In which Harry -Elaine- looks far to much like her mother, and Severus can't even look at her. First time Snarry, so be nice


**A/N: Okay, here's the deal. This randomly popped into my head and I have no idea how to start or end it, or if I should continue it at all, or even what the title should be, so please read and tell me what you think. KK?**

"I won't do it Miss Potter, I refuse"

Elaine tried to catch his eye but it was in vain as the man was very elusive when he wanted to be, namely _all the time_. Slamming the door shut to try and gain his attention turned out to be futile so she tried a different tactic.

"Why won't you look me in the eye? Is it because every time you look at me all you see is my dead mum?" Elaine snapped, glaring at her Potion's Professor.

Snape whirled around, black robes billowing and slammed his hands on his desk.

"Do you really think that your mother is the only thing I see in you?" Professor Snape's voice was like ice but not enough to freeze the fiery glare in Elaine's emerald eyes.

"You know what? I think that's exactly what you see when you look at me" she hissed, stalking towards his desk but paused when she got close enough to see the pain masked in his eyes, "You knew my mother, and more than just as your rival's wife. You were friends, weren't you?" she didn't understand the tears that sprang to her eyes, the deep sorrow she felt, but she just knew that the man in front of her, his pain, was incredibly deep.

Professor Snape sighed, pushing back from his desk. Turning away from her, he pressed a hand to his mouth, his face set in deep thought. After several moments of silence, he turned back towards her; "We were friends, best friends since we were nine"

"Nine? Childhood friends then" something dawned on her suddenly "You loved her… didn't you?"

"What does it matter?" Snape replied, not even bothering to deny it "She was never mine"

"But why didn't you say anything to her-?"

"I did" he snapped before glancing away, taking a deep breath to calm himself "She was already pregnant with you"

Elaine was startled, "Wait… what?" she asked, moving around the desk to stand by him.

"We, after fifth year, when I called her… we weren't friends, and I had pushed her away into the arms of my rival in my stupidity. She confronted me, asked me why I didn't just apologize and then, I snapped. Told her that what did it matter when I was in love with the very same woman who was knocked up with Potter's brat" at this he turned his dark gaze to Elaine's.

Elaine grew angry, the torture she'd endured at his hands, the humiliation, simply because he was in love with her mother? It didn't add up, "I don't see what your issue is with me. Is it regret? Because I'm a Potter? What is your problem with me?" she snapped.

Before she knew it she had been turned and slammed against the desk with an enraged man crowding her, his height towering over her and a darkness burning in his gaze that was frightening, "Because every time I look at you all I see is the blood on my hands from her death"

Elaine was breathing rapidly, quick, jerky breaths that barely filled her lungs, she was dizzy and confused and barely comprehending what her Professor was explaining to her.

"W-What? I don't understand. Pettigrew-"

Snape leaned in close, effectively cutting her off as his hot breath rushed against her ear and a shiver crawled down her spine as her body registered their proximity and reacted in a way totally unexpected and yet not.

"Pettigrew may have betrayed her parents to the Dark Lord, that fact is irrevocably true. However how did the Dark Lord know to go after them in the first place?" Elaine's breath hitched but Snape continued in his slow, deep voice, penetrated the fog in her mind effectively "You see the first thing he discovered was, in fact, the prophecy made about a certain child born at the end of July. Someone told him half of that prophecy, they have blood on their hands, they helped lead up to your parents death. I was that Death Eater" he hissed and Elaine jerked back with a pained gasp but Snape had his hands wrapped around her arms and held her firmly in place "And as much as I hated your good-for-nothing father I loved Lily so much that my very being aches with the knowledge that if I had kept my mouth shut, or had simply never heard about the prophecy that night then she would still, possibly, be alive"

There was silence only broken by their heavy breathing.

"Why me?" he whispered, pulling back just enough to look into her eyes "Out of all the potential men here who could only dream of being the one to take your innocence?"

"Because I trust _you_, Severus, not them"

Severus flinched, as if his name was a curse, "Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't call me by my first name" he drawled quickly.

"Severus" she purred before pulling him in close and hissing into is ear, "Voldemort is the cause of my parent's death, nobody else and when the time comes I will get my revenge on that sick bastard who calls himself a Dark Lord. Everyone else, _you _professor, are merely just pawns in a madman's game and I don't blame you. But right now, before I can destroy him I need you to help me. I need you for one night to let me pretend to be my mother, I need you to take, take my virginity" Elaine was proud of herself for only turning pink instead of a full blown red at the statement.

"You said you had the blood of my parents on your hands but here's the thing; Voldemort needs a virgin sacrifice for this insane ritual to give him back his full powers and he also needs me to die. Capturing me, as I am now, will be like killing two birds with one stone so you have two options. You can have _my_ blood on your hands as well as my 'good-for-nothing' father and my mother, the woman you loved and still do, or you can shut up, close your eyes, pretend that for one night you can be with her and take my innocence the way you always dreamed of taking hers"

Snape said nothing as he stepped back from her and the desk and after a brief moment of hesitation, held out his hand for her to take. A nervous smile blossomed over her face as she took his hand and was led, silently, into his private chambers.


End file.
